


Сквозь взгляд

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Mysticism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на картину?





	Сквозь взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Ночная Тень и Altra Realta
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора запрещена в любом виде.**

— Босх, Босх... Да кто он вообще такой? — она фыркнула и недоумённо перечитала задание. Ничего не изменилось в бездушных буквах: "Иероним Босх, энергетика его картин". Вздохнула, потянулась за сигаретами — они всегда успокаивали в раздражающих ситуациях.

Вот и кто просил ныть, что старое задание уже сделано, все книги — прочитаны, и ей откровенно скучно? Выпендриваться — наше всё, и идти привлекать внимание глупыми вопросами — тоже. Прекрасно ведь знала, что наставник никогда не выдаёт ничего простого. Если читать, то сразу с десяток книг, если информация, то практически на следующий день она будет на практике. Или просто практика, без единой крупинки теории. Или что-то заведомо недостижимое, так, для проформы и урока ради. А теперь вот этот Босх...

— Ох... Ну какой из меня искусствовед? Мне ведь эти картины до лампочки, честное слово. Ты со мной согласен? — она повернулась и посмотрела на кота, который меланхолично лежал на диване за её спиной и смотрел на хозяйку, но, поймав её взгляд, лишь зевнул и отвернулся.

— Это понимать, как "сама виновата"? И ты, Брут...

Мысли снова потекли в другом направлении, далёком от задания. Ну один из уроков она точно усвоила: никогда не беспокой наставника ночью, как выдаст задание, так выдаст. И вот что дёрнуло написать ему? Вздохнула и с грустью посмотрела на открытый на стационарном компьютере графический редактор — Ведьма с начатого рисунка смотрела укоряюще, а демоны за её плечами растянули рты в откровенно издевающихся ухмылках.

В тишине всё это выглядело ещё большим издевательством — раннее-раннее утро, открытый ноутбук, тлеющая сигарета, мандарины, разбросанные по столу. "Не хватает кофе и клетчатого пледа", — мелькнуло в голове. Нужно настроиться и сесть за этот кошмар, а что вдохновляет лучше, чем музыка? На автомате открыла проигрыватель и остановилась: что может подойти к подобному заданию? Современное — вряд ли, пусть будет что-то более классическое. Пусть будут кельты. Запустив музыку в случайном режиме, она убрала закрывающую глаза блондинистую прядь волос и снова посмотрела на экран ноутбука:

— Босх... Нет, так дело не пойдёт.

Оторвавшись от созерцания задания, она открыла новую вкладку и вбила в поисковик: "Иероним Босх работы". Нажала "поиск", в глазах зарябило от миниатюр. Перевела взгляд на ссылки и наугад открыла пару. Первая же страница улыбнула:

— Босх — средневековый шизик-живописец, — фыркнув, прочитала она. — Кысь, ты слышал? Мне везёт на психов, а?

Обернулась — кот взирал на неё с непрошибаемым равнодушием: жёлто-зелёные глаза прищурены и взгляд такой выжидающий.

— Хотя что ты в этом понимаешь, ты же кот, — вздохнула она. — И что я всё время с тобой разговариваю?

Кот чихнул.

— Думаешь? — протянула руку, почесала его за ухом и снова вернулась к медитированию на открытые вкладки. — Лично я вообще не вижу смысла в этом задании. Ну Босх и Босх... Какое отношение имеет он и энергетика его разнесчастных картин ко мне? Ну точно бредовое задание...

В который раз бегло просмотрела открытые вкладки — текст совсем не хотел читаться, а картины неплохо выглядели и в миниатюре. Очередной тяжелый вздох сорвался с ее губ:

— Дядя Босх, давай договоримся, ты мне не нравишься, но мне нужно это написать. Давай твои картины будут просты для моего понимания, а?

Развеселившись от глупого факта, что снова начала разговаривать с тем, кто явно не может дать ответа, она открыла новую вкладку и погрузилась в чтение биографии живописца, сдабривая её очередной сигаретой.

***

Потёрла глаза, отгоняя сон, и снова попыталась ухватиться за ниточку повествования: буквы сливались в единый блок и никак не хотели восприниматься адекватно. Аккуратно потянулась, стараясь не потревожить кота, который устроился спать на коленях. Бездумно посмотрела на текст, который вот уже минут сорок никак не хотел поддаваться, на закончившиеся мандарины и на полную пепельницу. Тихонько подула в ухо коту:

— Кы-ы-ысь... Я хочу ко-о-офе...

Кот лишь дёрнул ухом, но виду не подал.

— Кы-ы-ысь... Вста-ань, а? — правило, что если на тебе лежит и спит любимое животное, то ты никуда не пойдёшь, действовало всегда.

Кот потянулся, посмотрел задумчиво и с коротким мявком спрыгнул с колен, направившись к холодильнику.

— Ночной жор вышел на патрулирование, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Всем выйти из кроватей! — тихо фыркнула — прочитанные накануне Дозоры никак не хотели уходить из головы.

Обычный ночной ритуал при совином графике жизни — заварить кофе, посыпать его корицей, покормить кота и сесть обратно за ноутбук, завернувшись в тёплый плед.

— Ну что, милый дядя Босх, твоя биография мне не поддалась, может, картины будут полегче? — и, отсалютовав монитору чашкой с кофе, она открыла первую в списке — "Сад земных наслаждений".

Пафосно и во весь экран не получилось, картинка оказалась чересчур маленькой. Тихо выругавшись, она посмотрела на данные оригинального полотна: два с половиной метра на почти четыре — вот уж что точно вживую смотреть нужно. С подобной простыни сразу всю энергетику прочувствуешь, а не с того, что так любезно подсовывает поисковик. Жалкие пятьсот пикселей, будь они неладны... Устало вздохнув и отхлебнув горячего кофе, она ткнула курсором на очередную миниатюру — в этот раз повезло больше, картинка развернулась на весь экран.

— Автор явно что-то курил, — хмыкнула она, внимательно разглядывая увиденное. — И трава была забористой.

На центральной части триптиха была изображена просто бесконечная толпа народа. На переднем плане творился непонятный хаос, который она пропустила, дальше был хоровод из всадников, торжественно объезжавших пруд. На заднем плане виднелись покорившие внимание здания: розовые и абсолютно непонятные, просто мечта свихнувшегося архитектора. Вот они явно требовали пристального изучения с точки зрения того самого свихнувшегося, но не сбывшегося, архитектора. Здание по центру настолько явно напоминало фиал, что не заметить это мог разве что слепой.

— Угу, фиал. С зельем из совокупляющихся людей, — снова потёрла закрывающиеся глаза, поболтала ложкой в пустой чашке. — Впрочем, в статье же было что-то про это, секс в качестве символа алхимических реакций или нечто подобное...

Снова зевнула, отодвинула очень любопытного кота от монитора и погрузилась в разглядывание. Фантазия у живописца была очень хорошей, и рассматривать детали можно было бы бесконечно. Девушки, сидящие внутри огромного яблока, плавающего в пруду, и кормящие огромной ежевикой людей, находящихся в воде. Человек с черникой вместо головы. Крылатые люди, крылатые рыбы... Вылетающие из стеклянной пробирки птицы. Толпа людей, обнимающих огромную мохнатую клубнику. Красивая стая гигантских птиц на переднем плане.

Яркие краски и странные формы дарили ощущение какого-то праздника, необузданного веселья. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении этого не было: вот птица сидит с ягодой в клюве над толпой людей. Они раскрывают рты в тщетном намерении заполучить еду, в глазах надежда и страдание. Глаза других пусты, у третьих они выражают страх, отчаяние.

Лица затягивали, глаза манили, словно хотели что-то рассказать: что-то, что не было запечатлено здесь. Она сидела и жадно вглядывалась в каждый квадратик этой странной картины, такой радостной на первый взгляд и такой отвратительной, внушающей опасение и тревогу при ближайшем рассмотрении.

Замкнутый круг: хоровод людей, хоровод зданий, бесконечность. Бесконечный праздник людей с грустными глазами. Толпа людей, которые...

Холодок пробежал по спине, интуиция кричала: "Не смотри!". Но когда она её слушала?

Взгляд плавно перетёк с центральной части триптиха на левую его часть. Эдем? Похоже. Три узнаваемые фигуры на переднем плане: двое мужчин и женщина. И рядом с ними дерево, на котором должны расти яблоки... Стоп. Снова ежевика. Странно, но взгляд уже выхватил следующий квадратик: чёрный пруд под ногами людей. Невероятного вида звери и птицы: одни зубастые, другие с острыми и длинными клювами, пожирают более мелких сородичей. Ещё одно несовпадение с обыденным представлении об Эдеме. Взгляд перемещается выше — снова здание в воде, напоминающее фиал, но в нём нет людей. Тёмное основание, где валяются разбитые колбы, от которых прямо веет смертью, и утончённый верх, нежно-розовый, словно воздушный, но в то же время острый и стремительный. Из воды лезут чёрные твари, при виде которых по спине словно провели чем-то острым… неприятное ощущение.

Чем выше поднимается взгляд, тем умиротворённей становится картина. Но ощущение неправильности не оставляет. Слишком холодно, остро. Горы словно окутывает ядовитый серо-синий туман, он же стелется у подножия башни-фиала. Он же, но уже черный, смрадный, внизу, вьётся над прудом с тварями. Отвратительно. В этой части нет спокойствия, которое хотелось бы получить при первом взгляде.

Пусты глаза людей в этой части триптиха горят недобрым светом. Звериные глаза.

"Оторвись, не смотри сюда", — тихо нашёптывает интуиция. И она переводит взгляд на третью, последнюю часть триптиха. Ту, на которую не хотела смотреть изначально. Тёмную и мрачную. Ту, что ставят в противовес Эдему.

Первое, что бросается в глаза — искажённое лицо девушки. Нет, это даже не страх. Просто непередаваемая эмоция. Страшно существу рядом с ней — шерстистой твари с глазами-бусинками, на их дне притаился ужас. Закрывает руками лицо находящийся рядом мужчина, в его глазах то же самое. Мечами, ножами проткнуты тела людей, стоящих около них. Они...

Выше — оркестр пыток: девушка, проткнутая струнами арфы, толпа людей, среди которых непонятные твари, из огромной флейты торчит рука уже не человека, но ещё и не скелета.

Чем выше, тем серее краски, тем больше темноты и меньше деталей. То ли скелет, то ли дерево с человеческой головой стоит на льду, опираясь на пару утлых лодок. Из живота его идёт жар. Рядом крысоподобные существа пожирают рыцаря, а выше — демон протыкает толпу людей мечом.

Страшно, мерзко и противно, но взгляд скользит дальше, его уже невозможно оторвать. Начав, нужно дойти до конца. Пережить давящую атмосферу, что подавляет волю и заставляет смотреть и смотреть, не отрываясь, не опуская глаз, не дыша…

Два огромных уха, проткнутых стрелой, стоят у края Бездны, под ними — множество людей. Вырывающееся из-под земли пламя словно мерцает и манит к себе. Вылетающие искорки гипнотизируют, чувствуется жар, он словно греет, пытается подманить.

Выше, выше...

Горы, полуразрушенное здание, толпы людей: живых, мёртвых, умирающих. Жар бездны и здесь — он вырывается из гор, виден в пожаре, летает маленькими искорками вокруг и манит, манит к себе.

Люди — маленькие букашки, здесь они ничтожны, их страх и боль объединяются в одно...

Она вздрогнула от звонка-напоминалки телефона и очнулась, моргнула пару раз, прогоняя наваждение. Взглянула ещё раз на картину — она снова стала обычной, просто странный рисунок.

— И привидится же подобное, — задумчиво произнесла она и снова погрузилась в свои мысли. В голове назойливо вертелось слово, которое никак не хотело быть пойманным. То, что она могла бы выдать как характеристику; как то, что она чувствовала, когда жадно пожирала взглядом детали. Слово... Такое простое и, на первый взгляд, абсолютно дикое и не относящееся к картине.

Обречённость.

Она вздрогнула и испуганно обернулась — никого. Но этот голос, он был настолько явственен, что, казалось, это слово произнёс человек, стоящий рядом.

— Глюки, — тихо выдохнула она и чуть дрожащими руками достала сигарету из пачки и прикурила. — Это всё глюки.

Нервная, глубокая затяжка, выдох, успокоиться. Ещё одна — и с выдыхаемым дымом, словно уходит напряжение и внезапно появившийся страх. Страх того, что её затянет в картину, ведь если бы не телефон, то сколько бы она смогла так просидеть, глядя в эти глаза, на это небо, чувствуя жар Бездны?

— Глюки, — снова повторила она. — Такого не бывает. Это всё усталость и недосып, — твердила как мантру, успокаивая саму себя.

Смотрела на тлеющую сигарету, в пепельницу, на шкурку от мандарина, но только не в монитор, только не на картину. Поискала взглядом кота — вот он, безмятежно спит под столом, чуть касаясь лапой её ноги.

— Кысь, — тихо позвала она.

Он приоткрыл глаз и умиротворённо посмотрел на неё, словно говоря: "Всё хорошо".

Сигарета обожгла пальцы и, ойкнув, она затушила её.

— Ну Босх, ну нарисовал, — прошептала она чуть слышно, но в её голосе были слышны восторженные нотки. И страх.

Никогда раньше она не разглядывала картины подобным образом, внимательно и с упоением. Так, что увиденное находило бы отклик в сердце, вызывало бы эмоции. Раньше картины были просто картинами и ничем больше. Просто что-то, висящее в тяжелых позолоченных рамах в музее. Иногда красивое, иногда нет. Но никогда раньше ей даже не приходило в голову посмотреть в глаза нарисованным людям, представить их жизнь на этой картине и получить в результате такую волну эмоций. Потеряться во времени чуть более, чем полностью — сколько она смотрела и изучала фрагменты? Пять минут? Десять? Час? Или больше? Сложно сказать.

Осторожно подняла взгляд на картину, которую уменьшила по ширине экрана и снова внимательно посмотрела на триптих. Теперь всё было по-другому: краски ярче, она уже знала где что находится и какие выражения лиц у людей. Картина дышала. Казалось, что ещё мгновение, и хоровод на центральной части двинется, побегут по кругу лошади и прочие звери, неся на своих спинах людей. Пронесётся холодное дуновение ветерка на левой части, опалит жаром с правой. Зазвучит усталый смех, послышатся тягучие разговоры ни о чём, вплетутся страстно-фальшивой ноткой стоны и прорежется крик боли и отчаяния. Картина жила, жила своей собственной, застывшей на века жизнью.


End file.
